


My chance of hapiness. Mine only

by Kira_oz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_oz/pseuds/Kira_oz
Summary: Tony didn't plan on this. On getting married to a complete stranger. But here he was. He was determine to get this right. And what a husband he's getting, young Peter was a sight to behold. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this angel. An angel of temptation. Tony was going to enjoy every minute of married life and he would do anything in his power to show Peter life with Tony could be a very pleasurable experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Tony has been sitting in the library for the past hour, since he received a letter, a letter he was waiting and dreading for so long.   
Tony, or Mr Stark as everyone here is calling him, has landed in England 10 months ago. 

You see, Tony was born and raised in the far away Kingdom of New York. His father, Edward was the much beloved King of that land, and Tony was his second born. His older brother Steve, was the golden heir, the perfect son, the ideal Prince. The total opposite of Tony, where Steve was a diligent student, Tony was skipping classes at every opportunity, Steve would attend every council meeting, Tony would flee to the market and walk amongst the trader. When a foreign delegation would come and visit Steve would be there standing next to his father and charming the ambassador and their following. While Tony … well he was the life of the party.   
More than once he would turn up drunk at state functions, have affair with the wives or husbands of visiting dignitaries, make a fool of himself in front of the Kingdom. 

Since childhood Tony was aware he could have reach the same level of perfection his brother, seemed to achieve so effortlessly, for this reason he made the conscious decision to dedicate his life to the pursuit of pleasure, he lived a very extravagant and hedonistic life. 

His father used to tell him “You don’t have the burden of the kingdom on your shoulders, but it does not mean you can make a fool of yourself. You better remember we all obligation to our people. Be someone they can be proud, someone they will respect.”   
During the years Tony proved his value. He went through his business studies, like a possessed man; at the end he found his vocation. He used his personal allowance to found an IT company aimed a producing AI prototypes for privates (butler secretary, bodyguards). The small company was an immediate success, Tony public persona helped keeping the company on everyone mind. His entourage was a mix of artificial intelligence nits and humans. Few years at the top and Tony was hitching again, he constantly craved new adventures. He sold the company and dive head first in real estate.   
His over the top style attracted many clients that he charmed with not only his business instinct. Many of them went from clients to intimates friends. Tony was a tabloid’s dream come true. His affairs were lived like the rest of his life, loud, fast, in your face and he loved every minute of it. He will never be king, but he was still a prince. Might as well enjoy some of the benefits. 

It felt like it was a lifetime ago.

How much he misses his father now, he would give everything to hear his rumbling about proper behaviour, “it’s time you find something useful to do with your life Tony” “I’m not getting any younger and I’d like to see you settled down with a nice Husband to look after you and some kids.”  
The truth was that Tony has long discovered that he enjoyed both sexes when talking about bedroom activities, but if he had to picture his future spouse he always saw a man. Sure men that were carrier were rare, but not impossible to find. And this was the reason why he is in England now.

King Edward died little bit over 1 year ago. After his funeral, Tony and Steve got together with the council and Lord Fury read them their late father will. As expected Steve would inherited the Kingdom the majority of castles and his share of his father personal fortune, to Tony’s disbelief he was left with only his personal wealth accumulated through his business. No castles or any of the crown possession he was expecting as a Prince.

••• Flashback •••  
“You can’t be serious Lord Fury, my Father must have lost his mind”  
“You better watch your mouth Tony. I won’t allow you to talk about our father like that” said Steve  
“Oh sorry you Majesty, but it’s not you who has been stripped of all your rightful possession”  
“Don’t be so dramatic brother, you still have your own personal fortune and you know that you can always come at the castle as my guest”  
“Guest? Guest? How fucking generous of you. How d…”  
“Excuse me Your Highness, but you didn’t let me finish reading” interrupted Lord Fury.  
“Is there more?” asked Tony  
“Of course. Now if you allow me to continue.” Then Lord Fury carried on reading the will.  
“My dear Tony, do not think I am pushing you out of the kingdom. I did say none of the Royal fortune is to pass to your hands. But if you fulfil my deepest desire, you will have access to your share. Understand that you will able to use the family fortune only to charitable organisations and to found scholarships for the less fortunate. Your mother inheritance will be given to you only if you meet my condition. It is no secret I always desired for you to be married. I am aware your preference leans towards men, for this reason I arranged with a dear friend of your mother your marriage with his youngest son. Lord Parker is a Lord in his own home country, he owns a considerable size property in the countryside. You will go to the Kingdom of London, Lord Parker will be waiting for your arrival. His son Peter is a young man of distinguished appearance and with a remarkable intelligence. However he is in need of guidance, his father his worried for his future, he is very much like a lamb surrounded by wolves. Fathers never stop worrying for their children. This is where you come in.   
It is my desire you marry the boy, strengthen our bond with one of the most ancient House in that Kingdom. I have also been assured by Lord Parker that his son will be able to give you children. Tony, look at his as an opportunity to have the life you deserve. You are not meant to waste your life chasing skirts and pants, buying and selling companies, coming back to an empty home. Son, this can be your only opportunity to a happy life, do not throw it away just because I planned. Do not be stubborn. 

If you decide to not go on with the marriage it will be a disappointment for my soul. You will not be given any of mine or your mother inheritance. However if you decide to go on, you will get access of part of my wealth upon signing of the marriage contract. 

Once you are married you will get possession of Eluned Manor and the land surrounding it to be managed as you pleased.   
On the birth of your first child you will be given 50% you’re your mother share, on the birth of your second child the remaining 50%. You will also retain your royal status and your descendants will be given the titles of Princes and Princesses”

••• Present •••  
Here he was, His Royal highness Prince Anthony of the House of Stark, hiding in the library. 

Obviously at the beginning Tony refused the idea of an arranged marriage. Few months passed and Tony had plenty of time to think, he loved his father dearly and deep inside he knew every decisions he took was for his own good, his father always saw the bigger picture as he loved to claim. He decided to give it a try. Ten months ago he packed his possession and moved crossed the ocean, he first lived in London were he made contact with Lord Parker.   
They have their first meeting two weeks after his arrival. They met for the five o clock tea, during their first meeting Tony admitted he wasn’t sure this was a good idea or that he would be a good husband at all. Lord Parker assured him he would love for Tony get to know his family better. How strange, he thought, he didn’t say my son or even mentioned it. They left that evening with the assurance of more meeting to come.

More encounters after, Tony still hadn’t met the young Peter, when he asked, Lord Parker said “I have to admit Your highness, I am terrified of what might happened. You see, my beloved wife died when Peter was only 2 years old, he is all I have left. I kept him safe and protected on my property, never let him out my sight, he conducted a life away from the danger of the city. Later when he presented as carrier I was even more afraid of what could happen if left alone. Some man could take him away, just with the intent of using him as a broodmare. I would hate for my darling Peter to be used like that”  
“But you know why my father arranged this union. Doesn’t it make me one of those men?”  
“Oh no Your Highness, that was only the push you needed to come here. You could walk away with plenty of wealth to live an extremely comfortable life. You have proved yourself to be a capable business man; you will be able to help my Peter manage his inheritance when the time comes.”  
“Doesn’t my age concern you? As you told me Peter just turn 18 and I am 20 years his senior.”  
“I see your age as a point in your favour. You have more experience in life and in business. It is my hope you’ll be a gentle guide for my Peter. You have my total trust. I think It is time now to organize a proper meeting with my son. Once you’ll take residence at Eluned Manor, I will send you an invitation for dinner where I can finally introduce you to my boy”

 

This morning Tony received the invitation. It all seemed too real now; in just few hours he was going to finally meet his intended. He was one step close to getting married. For the first time in his life he had to take responsibilities for someone else wellbeing. He was ready, but why was he so nervous?  
What if the boy had a change of mind and does not want to comply with his father decision. After all it must be difficult for Peter to accept a total stranger as husband. This is your chance, Tony kept thinking to himself. Don’t mess it up.

Tony finally stood up from his chair, rang for Friday, his butler.  
“Friday, prepare my suit, I have a dinner to attend in the evening” commanded as soon as Friday enter the library.  
“Will it be a formal event, Sir?”  
“Absolutely, I am finally meeting my future husband” said Tony with a smirk.

Tony wanted a husband, children, a family, build his own legacy. Exactly what his father predicted. The old man wasn’t so wrong after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet. We also see the wedding and... the beginning of their wedding night. More sex in the next chapter.  
> Feedback are always welcome.

**Chapter 2**

  
Lord Parker Mansion  
Tony arrived at 6 pm, as per requested by Lord Parker. He was received by Baxter, the Parker’s long-time butler. Baxter led him to small private room where Lord Parker was already waiting for him.

“Your Highness, I’m pleased you arrived. I am confident you found the trip to our residence not too long. I must realize how remote it must look to you:  
“Not at all Lord Parker. I find it very relaxing a welcome change from New York and London. After all, my own manor is not too far. Eluned Manor is barely 15 minutes’ drive from here. Living here is my decision. Exactly like this marriage”  
“Speaking of which, my dear son will join us soon”

As soon as Lord Parker finished his sentence, Tony heard the door open, he turn around and… BAM. Tony felt an explosion inside him.  
What a vision he had in front of him. Peter was breathtaking, like no one else is seen before. His future husband, merely a boy, was the picture perfect image of an innocent, pure, naïve boy. A boy. Tony could not believe how young he looked, Sure he knew Peter was barely 18, but seeing him here, still soft feature, perfect immaculate skin and innocent eyes that at the moment were staring at him.

Tony realized he was still sitting, what an idiot he thought of himself.  
He left the comfy couch he was sitting on and moved towards Peter, he stopped just a couple of feet away, extended his hand and said

“It’s’ a pleasure to finally meet you Peter. I’ve been talking with you father for so long and you are finally standing here in front of me. I have to admit your father words don’t make you justice. You far more beautiful any men can describe”  
Peter turn a deep shade of red, blushing added even more to the innocence of his look. How could tony could survive the dinner, if every part of his body felt like on fire?  
Lord Parker was right, if left alone Peter would be prey of every men who laid eyes on him. He was the personification of temptation. There is anything more tempting than unaware innocence. Tony believed he was going to do or say something regretful if he didn’t step away.

Young Peter’s face light up in smile and said “Your Highness, your words are way too kind. I’m afraid I’m at disadvantage here. I only have little information about you, only what I could find in the Press”  
“In that case, I’ll do my best to answer all your answer. We have few hours until the end of the evening”  
A cough from Lord Parker interrupted their conversation.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but supper his ready. Your Highness if you want to follow us, dinner will be served in our private dining room.”  
“Sure, after you”.

The trio moved in the other room. Lord Parker sat at head of the table, Peter at his right and Tony at his left. What a sweet torture it was. Tony could not move his eyes away from the boy. So much for putting his wilder days behind and now all he wanted to do was ripped Peter’s clothes off and bend him over the table. If only Lord Parker knew what was going on in his mind he would throw him out in a heartbeat.  
The poor man believed Tony could be a guide, a mentor, not some savage that can’t wait to pound into his son.  
Ok Tony, you can do this. Do not scare the boy, you are here to make a good impression, keep your libido in check. Tony could not remember what they have talk about, words would leave his mouth but no idea of what was discuss Until young Peter cleared his throat, Tony realized he was waiting for an answer.

“Pardon me Peter, I was distracted. What did you ask me, darling?”  
“Well your Highness..”  
“Just call me Tony; after all we are to be married soon”  
“Well Tony, as my Father, must have mentioned to you, I already agree to honour our father’s agreement and I was wondering if you have a date in mind already. “ Peter tried to look confident by staring at Tony in the yes by his adorable blush was back again.  
“It’s a perfectly reasonable question. If you and your father agree, I would like for the wedding to happen as soon as possible. I care not for a big extravagant, ceremony. I believe I can get the ceremony and reception organized in two weeks”.  
“Two weeks? But Tony it’s…it’s so soon. I mean … How you… Or I… I just”  
“Don’t worry Peter, I can voucher for your future Husband organizational skills. I must agree with him, we all agree on this wedding. No point in wait too long”  
“Excuse me Lord Parker, could I a have few minutes alone with Peter. I am sure there are Peter has his own ideas on the ceremony that I’d like to accommodate”  
“Sure, Peter our Highness if you’d like to follow me in the studio?”

Lord Parker lead them in his personal studio and left them alone.  
Tony was now sitting very close to Peter, their knees were touching and the young boy was staring at his hands currently laying in his lap.  
“Peter, you seemed nervous when I mentioned the date? Do you have doubts now?”  
“Oh no Tony, I’m just… I thought I had more time to know you better… before you know…” the blushing that he started to love appeared again.  
“Get intimate? Peter please look at me” Tony gently lifted Peter’s chin.  
“Is the thought of laying with me so scary?” he used one of his most charming smile, he wasn’t about to let his boy slipped away. It was his chance and wasn’t going to let it pass.  
“See you have so much experience and I…I..don’t…I can’t…I thought I’d have more time to get to know what you…you…please don’t make me say it. I already feel so inadequate”  
“Oh darling. Are you afraid I won’t find you pleasing or attractive? There is nothing further from the truth. Just sitting next to you makes my blood boiling”  
“How can it be possible? I know my father talked about me a lot, but you just saw me, How can you know I’ll be … you know… for you?”  
“My sweet boy, I can feel it” Tony grabbed Peter hand and pressed against his groin. Peter looked terrified.  
“Please Tony, leave me.. I… shouldn’t.. really…”  
“Peter, me or any part of me shouldn’t fright you. I promise you I will devote every day of my life to make you happy. You just have to say yes”

Peter stopped wriggling away and kept staring at his hand on Tony’s crotch, his manhood was rather impressive. Oh dear, what was he supposed to do with it. He took a deep breath and looked at Tony in the eyes and said “Tony please, let my hand go”

Tony did as he was asked.

“Thank you. I can assure you I will never go against my father’s will, I trust his decision. If he says you’re the best choice for me, I believe him. Please forgive me; the nerves must have taken the better of me”

“Don’t worry darling. Everything is forgotten. Is anything you would like me to include in the ceremony?”  
“Actually, there is. I would like for my friend Ned to be my best me, he’s a dear friend of mine and he’s my only companion during my private lesson here at the Mansion. He is the vicar’s son; I know I should choose someone of a higher rank.”  
“Whatever you want Peter. Would you like for the Vicar to officiate the ceremony?”  
“If you don’t mind, I’d love that”  
“Perfect. As much as I’d love to continue our chat, I believe it’s better if I leave now. Before I do something even more stupid. You are too much of a temptation darling.”

Tony bid his farewell to Lord Parker and Peter and drove to his estate. As soon as he arrived home he started to call his tailor, the catering company, flower, photographer, the band and few of his business associates in London. By the early hours in the morning the wedding was organised. Tony Stark was a man on a mission. He didn’t want to spend longer than needed without the right to claim his intoxicated husband. He was really looking forward to his wedding night, when he could have, own himself in Peter.

Two weeks after Tony was standing in the small chapel not far from the Parker’s Mansion. His heart was beating fast. When suddenly the door open and Peter enter the Chapel, accompanied by his father. Finally, his chance at happiness is here. The ceremony flew by and the reception went on without an hitch. Once the last guest left and they say their goodbye to Lord Parker, Tony found himself almost rushing to their bedroom. He took his husband’s hand and led him upstairs. When he closed the door behind, he position himself face to face with Peter.

“Are you nervous?”  
“A little bit” Peter answer with barely audible whisper.  
“Don’t be, my darling”. Tony placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders and pulled his jacket off, he then left his hand on his chest, staring at his blue eye. Peter breathing started to speed up, at this point Tony ripped his tuxedo shirt off, his hands went immediately at his pants, but Peter stopped him.

“I can… I’ll do this” Lowering his eyes Peter took his shoes and pants off, he then did the same with his socks. He never felt more embarrassed in his life; he didn’t know what to do now. Lucky for him his new husband was more than happy to take control. Tony put his hand on his elbow and said “Go and lay on the bed”. Peter did as he was told; he laid on the bed and waited.  
Tony took his clothes off, walk towards the bed and stopped and said.  
“Peter I want you to look at me, all of me”  
There was something in his vice that made it impossible for Peter to disobey; He was staring at tony, while his husband slowly took his boxer off. A loud gasp escaped Peter mouth and Tony couldn’t stop a smirk from appearing from his lips.  
“Don’t be afraid my husband, everything you see can bring you immense pleasure.” Tony started crawling on the bed until he was hovering over Peter.  
“My angel I finally have you here” Tony dived into a kiss; he pressed his lips firmly on Peter and forced his mouth open with his tongue. He stated moving it inside, until Peter start to make little adorable noise.  
His hands went up to his back and digged his fingers into his shoulders.  
“Peter, you are so… intoxicating” Tony stared to move his mouth down to Peter’s body, leaving a trial of kisses and bites, he stopped only at his cock, he looked at his husband face and said “ You are beautiful everywhere”  
He then started giving short lick at it, until Peter was a quivering mess. At that point he engulfed his husband cock; Tony was licking and sucking like he had a lollypop in his mouth. Peter felt like a fire was consuming him, his husband definitely knew what he was doing. He might lose his mind.  
Tony came back to look at Peter in the eyes. “It’s just the beginning sweetheart. Relax”. Before he could ask anything, Peter felt Tony spread his legs and positioning himself firmly in the middle of it.  
Tony moved his hands down, and his finger started probing his entrance.

 

**Lord Parker's Mansion**

****

 

**Eluned Manor**

****

 

**Tony's Bedroom**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first time wasn't exactly how he expected. Don't hate Tony too much, he will try to make it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally The wedding night. Sorry for the wait, It took me ages to write the sexscene.

**Chapter 3**  
Tony moved his hands down, and his finger started probing his entrance. Peter started pushed himself down, he knew what was going to happen and he thought he knew what to expect.

Suddenly Tony push himself away from his husband lips, he got hold of Peter’s right leg and hooked it around his hips. He kept his hand on his hips to keep him still. Finally Tony trusted his finger in until it was complexly pushed in.

Peter felt a shot of pain throughout his body. If that was only for one finer how was he going to survive with all his husband cock inside him. He could feel the finger moving, Tony’s look was so… lost. Peter was vaguely aware he’s husband was looking at him, but didn’t actually see him.

“Peter, you’re so damn tight… you’re gonna be the death of me”

Tony added a second finger and started moving them in and out together. His breathing became faster and louder, he dropped his head on Peter’s shoulder, as looking at him was too much. Still unaware of his husband pain.

He run his nose along his throat, Tony never smelt anything more intoxicating. His tongue started licking away the sweat. He couldn’t stop himself; he needed more of his addictive husband. He cupped his ass and started squeezing those perfect, plump globes.

“Babe you… I can’t… I have to..” each worlds was punctuated with a trust of his hips against Peter’s crotch.

He quickly remove his boxer, he bring his hand to his mouth, spit in it and start rubbing his cock.

He couldn’t wait any longer, he line up at Peter’s entrance and pushed in…

Peter let out a sharp noise, but Tony was for to gone to do anything about. Tony kept pushing himself in. He slid all the way in, in one movement.

At that point Peter had his eyes squeezed shut, his breathing was more and more erratic and was trying really hard no to cry. The pain didn’t seem to stop. He knew was going to be uncomfortable, but not at this extent. He also didn’t want to stop his husband. If sex was going to be painful, he just had to go through it anyway. It’s not like he could refuse, he had to do it  
.  
Peter felt like he was splitting in half.

••• Tony’s POV •••  
Tony finally freed himself from his boxer, he trusted his erection few time against his husband, but it wasn’t enough. He lubed up himself with spit and pushed all the way in.

This is what heaven must feel like, he thought.

Peter felt an impossible tight and warm. Tony pulled himself half way out and pushed himself all the way back in, slowly, he wanted to savor every moment. He kept pounding into heaven.  
Too soon he started to feel the rush of orgasm getting closer and closer. Tony tried to resist, but it all went out of the window the moment he felt Peter clenching down on him. At that point an explosion of white happened behind his eyelids, Tony rode into the intense pleasure, trust after trust.

He arched his back and with a low guttural sound came and collapsed over his husband.

••• Peter’s POV •••  
The pain didn’t ease. With each trust, Peter felt a stabbing pain shaking his body. He tried really hard not to show any pain to his husband. Tony was a good man; he wasn’t fair to stop him now.

He could feel Tony become more erratic, the end must be close he thought to himself.

He felt his husband tensed up and made a loud guttural sound followed. Tony collapsed on top of him, his breathing still erratic.  
Peter finally open his eyes, he turn his head and looked at his husband. He was covered in sweat and a smile on his lips. He looked so happy. All that pain was worth it, just to look at the expression on his husband face.

Tony pulled out of Peter, collapsed on his back. He throw his right arm over his eyes, his breathing was slowly calming down. He stretched his left arm and gently caresses his angel. He slowly turn on his left side and started pulling him closer, hugging him. He started moving his hand up and down Peter’s back; it wasn’t until he reach his ass that he notice something wasn’t quite right.

Once Tony’s hand reached his bottom, Peter couldn’t stop a hiss escaping his mouth.

“What is the matter my darling?”  
“Nothing. It’s ok”

But Peter wouldn’t look at him in the eyes. Tony then lifted his chin with a finger and said “Oh darling, why you look so…” in the meantime his hands started moving over the soft skin of his bottom but stopped when he touched a wet spot, it couldn’t be his semen. He lifted his finger to his eyes and…

“Oh my God,.. What have I done to you?’ his fingers were stained in red.

Peter never felt so embarrassed in his life. He bled on his wedding night and the look of horror on his husband face…

“No, Tony it’s just… I…sorry. You don’t have to worry”  
“Of course I do, you’re hurting because of me. I promised I would look after you and protected you. And look what have I done? I hurt you and I didn’t even notice. I AM the one who’s sorry”.

Tony gently cupped Peter’s face and said  
“Sweetheart, you can’t imagine how sorry I am. And I promise you in future I’ll be more careful. I’ll spend a rest of our life showing you how much I cherish you. You must believe me”  
“I do, Tony”  
“Then, why you didn’t tell to stop? I would do anything for you”  
“I don’t…I just thought…We have to do that… and if it’s going to be like that…what it’s the point of stopping?”  
“Peter NO. We don’t HAVE TO. Why would you think that? Did I make you think you had no choice? You have to be honest with me”  
“Don’t you want to have children Tony?”  
“What about you Peter? What do you want? Do you want me?”

Peter tried to look at everywhere but him, he took a deep breath and said “I… I find you… very… handsome and I knew it was going to be painful. I wasn’t expecting that much. But I did want you… I do. I liked what you did before”  
“You mean when my moth was on you”  
“Yes”  
“We can do that some more”  
“What about the rest? You must want more”  
“Do not worry. I want everything you are happy to give me”  
“And what about children?”  
“Nothing will make me happier than you carry my children, but not at cost of your wellbeing. We have plenty of time for that and I am not going anywhere”

Peter gave him a small smile, Tony kissed him on the head and got up.

“Where are you going?”  
“I’ll run a bath. It will ease your pain darling.”

Tony disappeared behind the door leading to the en-suite bathroom, leaving Peter staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe he just had a talk about sex with his husband. Honestly he thought it was his fault, he must have done something wrong. He knew Tony had many lovers; they would stay with him if he wasn’t good at sex. That was the reason why he didn’t want to bother his husband.  
He wasn’t alone for long, Tony back in, stretched his hand towards him  
.

“Peter, would you mind to follow me?”  
Peter didn’t answer but took his hand, left the bed unable to hide his discomfort and followed his husband inside the bathroom.

Peter was left speechless by the luxury of the room. He was used to his father sober and almost austere taste in furnishing. This is what marrying into royalty means.

“My darling, would you allow me the honor to attend to help you?”  
Peter looked at him puzzled.

“Trust me, just enter the bathtub”  
He did so; the hot water was a balm for the soreness he felt.

“Did you add something to the water?”  
“I did indeed. I hope you don’t mind, it will help with the pain and help you relax. I just added some peppermint ad lavender oil.”

Tony was sitting on the side of the ridiculously opulent bathtub, he got some bath gel in his hand and started massaging his arms, the motion made Peter felt like melting. Tony moved his hand lower down his chest and Peter couldn’t stop a moan.

“Is it ok for you?”  
“Yes” he whispered.

Hi hand kept going down and stopped above his hip, Tony stopped again, looking for every sign of discomfort, he was determined to do right by his husband. He will never forgive himself for being so blinded by lust that he ruined his sweet husband first time. He kept worshiping his skin until the water went cold. He then tapped Peter’s shoulder, who dozed off.

“Sorry to disturb you, but it is time to go to bed. Cared to get up sleeping beauty?”  
“I think I can sleep here”  
“Come on, darling. We both need a good sleep.”  
“I guess I can agree to your request Your Highness” answer with a cheeky smile.  
He got up, wore the robe Tony offered him and followed him back into their bedroom. They laid in bed spooning. And fell asleep soon after.

 

**The Bathroom**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Peter and Tony have another moment of intimacy. After they chat about what Peter wanted to do before knowing about the marriage. Brief appearance of Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying reading about this relationship. I think I will hold off sex scenes for a couple of chapters, I'm thinking of introducing more characters in the next chapter.

Peter woke up still surrounded by his husband arms. There wasn’t a part of Tony’s body that wasn’t in contact with his own. They were both naked, skin against skin, Tony’s soft breathing tickling his neck, his lips just above his right ears. He never felt so precious and valued in his life. The way Tony was holding him, was the same way someone would hold a delicate flower.

Peter tried to gently get up, without waking his husband. Immediately Tony tighten his hold and drew him closer to himself. It was at this point Peter felt the hard cock of his husband resting against his cheeks. He laid there scared, he was still sore from last night. Tony said he would wait until Peter was ok, but how long can he make his husband wait?

He had a hard time ignoring his instinct to please Tony, he wanted to make him happy, but the pain… was too much. What if it never gets better?

 

Before his thoughts became too dark, tony woke up, turned Peter in his arms and looking him in the eyes said “Good morning my angel. How are you feeling?’

“I’m good really”

“Oh really? Aren’t you in any pain?’

“TONY. You can’t ask me that!”

“Why? Sweetheart, we are married, there shouldn’t be anything embarrassing between us. I meant every word I said last night. You can talk to me about everything”

“I’m sorry Tony, it’s just… I’m not used to this. I mean, it’s all new and back home I never talk about that sort of stuff with anyone, not even Ned. Especially Ned”

“Well, who better than your husband to talk about sex?” said Tony with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh Tony you are a menace.”

Peter started laughing at the ridicules expression his husband was making.

Tony leaned in and started kissing him. Peter quickly relaxed, giving in. Kissing was definitely good, he forgot all about the pain. Just the feeling of Tony’s lips on his own made him moan and his husband took advantage of it by pushing his tongue in. They laid like that for a while, till Tony started rubbing himself over Peter. Peter stilled his movement, he moved his hand left hand to Tony’s face and said “Tony,  I…I am not…don’t think I want to do it again … ‘

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to..”

“No Tony, let me finish Ok?”

 

Tony nodded

 

“I’m not ready to do it again. But I liked what we did before, you know when you used your mouth on me and… and when you touched me”

“Do you want me to touch you again like last night?”

“Yes, please”. 

 

           Peter let his hand travel from Tony’s face to his muscular arm and let it rest there. He looked at his husband from his long lashes.

Tony didn’t need any more invitations. He didn’t moved his hand straight for Peter’s cock, but let it rest on his hip, he slowly started drawing circles and then moved lazily to his perfectly toned belly. Peter was a quivering mess, the boy was quick to respond, his whines were getting louder and louder.

 

“Please I…more”

“Don’t worry angel, you’ll get more:”

 

Tony finally wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock and started slowly moving it up and down the length, by then Peter was a mess. He started trashing his head on the pillow, his hand were firmly holding onto Tony’s arms.

 

It wasn’t enough, he needed more. More of Tony. He decided to move his hand, he felt the urge to touch Tony like he was touching him. He lifted his hand to his lips and started licking his fingers.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I need to touch you. Can I?”

“Yes, absolutely”

 

           Tony couldn’t take his eyes away. Getting his husband to reciprocate was beyond what he was expecting this morning.

Peter placed his hand around Tony’s cock and started stroking his length. He could feel his breathing getting faster, his pupils were dilated. All in the meantime he didn’t stop stroking Peter. Peter must have being doing something right, because his husband started whispering in his hears “Baby, keep doing it… squeeze harder… like that. Can you feel how hard am I for you?”

 

Peter felt a boost of confidence and touch the tip of Tony’s cock. He kept stroking the area, it wasn’t long before his husband spilled all over his hand and once again collapsed over him. Few minutes after Tony said “ My angel you were so… good”

“Really? I have never done it. I was afraid you might not like it.”

“Oh darling, everything you do to me it will be great”. He looked at him and then added “I haven’t doing my part. I’m more than happy to oblige”

“No need, I am happy as I am. Actually I’m bit hungry, I wouldn’t mind having breakfast”

“Then breakfast it is. Let no one says I’m starving my husband. Let’s get ready and go to the dining room”

 

¨¨¨ Dining room ¨¨¨

The dining room was arranged with a beautiful breakfast buffet. Tony was sitting at the head of the table with Peter on his right. They ate in silence for a while, until Peter cleared his throat and said “I was thinking, maybe we could go for a walk around the estate.”

“Our estate Peter. This is your home after all.”

“I think it will take me a while to think at Eluned Manor as my home. But I will do my best to be a good master”

“You certainly area quick learner” Tony suggested, winking at his husband

“You surely are trying your best to embarrass me at every occasion. I believe I married a trickster.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it husband of mine”.

Giggles started to fill the air. Once they finish their breakfast, they left the table and when for a walk.

 

           They were walking side by side or a while now, in a comfortable silence. Tony grabbed Peter’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Peter looked at him surprise.

 

“What’s the matter husband? Don’t tell me you are embarrassed, after what we did last night and this morning?”

 

The lovely blush started to appear again on Peter’s face.

 

“No, it’s just… I wasn’t expecting for you to be so… Oh Tony I’m really good at talking, but with you I always turn into a babbling mess”

“Peter, this is new to you as much it is too me. Please remember you shouldn’t be afraid to talk about anything with me.”

“Ok, I’ll try”

“That’s all I ask, that you try”

“You know my father raised me to be a perfect gentleman and husband?”

“Yes, I am aware he strictly supervised your education”

“Well among the other thing I was thought was also how to act with your spouse. See, I learnt that it’s not appropriate show affection to your husband in public or discuss certain thing. That’s why I found you so… surprising”

“Surprising? Well I’ve been called worst”

“Please, try to understand me”

“I do Peter; it’s not my intention to embarrass you. But for me it’s perfectly normal to acct on my instincts. Do you think we can come to a compromise?”

“What do you mean?”

“Here in this manor, on this estate there will be no restrictions, no etiquette. When we will start receiving guest and being invited to social events we will be the perfect aristocratic couple, proper and primer. What do you think?”

‘Thank you Tony. And I’ll try to be less naïve”

“Your innocence is a great quality. You have no idea how refreshing it is for me, to be with someone who doesn’t jump from bed to the other a party animal. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m glad you’re not like me”.

 

They continue walking for a while, before returning to the manor for lunch. It wasn’t until they were having desert that Tony breach the subject of Peter’s future.

 

“Peter, I was wondering what you plans are for the future. Did you give any thought on what university you’d like to attend?”

“Before, my father told me about the marriage, I wanted to study renewable energy. I knew my father wouldn’t allow me to go too far for my study, but Sussex University has a good online degree.”

“What about now? You can still do that.”

“Are you serious? I mean, I’d love that, but I thought you wanted to have children as soon as possible”

“One thing doesn’t exclude the other. You can still study and if we have children, being online you can organize your schedule around them”

 

Peter was conflicted; he really wanted to believe it was possible.

 

“I’m bit afraid of the future. We’ve been married for less than 24hr and I can already see how much time I will have to dedicate to run this manor, if you add our future children I will barely have any time for study. I have different responsibilities now that I am your husband.”

“You don’t have to do all of that on your own. Being my husband come with certain advantage. Mainly having a number of staff that will work for you or under you. We can start looking into that immediately.”

“It would certainly help, but I don’t think I want too many people working around here. It would feel too intrusive”

“Maybe we can start with a couple of employee. I was thinking a valet for you to help in the morning and drive you around when I’m working. Possibly a cook, I think Friday needs a break from the kitchen.”

“It seems like a good plan. “

“I was told I am a genius.”

“How lucky I am. I’m married to a genius.”

“So is it a yes? Will you start hiring some personnel for the house?”

“Yes, I reckon it will be a great help for me. You will not regret having me as husband.”

“That will never happen darling.”

For a moment they kept staring at each other, until Friday enter the room “If you Highness allows me I would clear the table.”

“Sure. Once you finish I’d like you to meet with my husband and help him to find some help around the house’

“Of course your Highness.” Turning towards Peter said “I will be finished in 30 minutes Lord Starker”

“Thank you Friday. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

 

**What Tony sees when he wakes up**

****

**Dining room**

 

**Breakfast Buffet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found a young cook, who proved to be a friendly support in his new home. However finding a personal assistant seemed to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I haven't abandoned the fic. My laptop died and wrote this short chapter on my phone. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave feedbacks.

Peter spent the rest of the morning discussing with Friday, what kind of help they needed for the house. They wrote down a list of requirements and contacted few agencies. He stressed the importance of privacy, he didn’t want to start married life surrounded by a big number of people. He also wanted to protect Tony, he could only imagine how was for him growing up. Always followed, spied, he wanted to create an oasis of peace at home, where he didn’t have to worry about keep up the good name of the family.

For this reason he wasn’t expecting to find someone quickly. The next few days were spent getting to know the manor. The newlyweds would have each meal together; the morning they would walk around the estate, the afternoon Tony would lead him to his studio and showed him his business portfolio. Peter loved seeing his husband getting excited retelling stories on how he became so wealthy on his own. He also came to understand Tony’s mind was a true work of art, never stopping. Tony always had something on his mind, a new project, a new business adventure and Peter was looking forwards to be part of it.

The nights, well the nights much to Peter surprise were spent like their first morning together, Tony would wake him up with a bj and Peter would use his hands. Tony started preparing Peter, he would use his fingers and open him, getting ready until he was a whimpering mess, but he wouldn’t take further. Peter quiet enjoyed that part. At the end of their first week as husbands, Peter had a line-up of people ready to be interviewed. He has Friday next to him when deciding who should work in the kitchen. At the end he decided for a young Boy named with an exotic name, Pietros. The boy looked like he could snap in half at the first gust of wind, but he has a warm smile and although he didn’t have experience working for a large household , he convinced Peter with his knowledge of food and confidence. Next was the task to find a personal assistant or as his husband insisted to say personal secretary. Peter was ready to give up after the sixth interview.

He was sitting in the kitchen watching Pietros preparing dinner.

“I don't think I can survive another person telling me how honored they'll be to work for a member of royalty. Urghh”

“Did they really say that?” answer the cook snickering.

“Oh Pietros, you should see them they are all so… I don't know… they seem so stuck up.”

“Sir, you surely understand not everyone is suitable for this position. You are royalty now and whoever works for you must possess knowledge and skills and they usually come with years of study in some private schools and years of experience.”

“Are you making fun of me now?”

“I'm been serious Sir. It's all nice and fun when you are here in the kitchen, but you don't want a yes person that just tells you what you want to hear. You need someone who knows how to navigate this world.”

“I just wish I could find someone, who can be professional, know this world as you put it, possibly younger than 40. Am I asking too much Pietros?”

The young cook took an immediate liking to his new employer and found it hilarious that someone born in a prestigious family like Peter, would consider professionalism as a disadvantage. He almost forgot how young his new boss was, he was perhaps natural wanted to be surrounded by people closer to his age.

“Sir, if I can make a suggestion?”

“Of course Pietros.”

“I have someone in mind. He's a friend of mine, just few years older than me and he worked for a number of years as general manager at the Ritz. It's not exactly the same field I know…”

“No, no. It's a great idea. Tell your friend to come over for an interview tomorrow morning at 10.30.” Peter was buzzing with excitement, he could feel this time he was going to find his new assistant.

“I’'ll do that as soon as I finish dinner.”

🔹🔹🔹🔹 Dining Room 🔹🔹🔹🔹

Tony was sitting at his usual spot at the dinning table. He couldn't stop staring at his husband, there was some about him. He had an aura of excitement in his eyes.  
He loved seeing his husband like this, excited and lively.   
“Tell me, my dear husband. What have you been up to today? Any progress with the interviews?”

“Actually yes. I think I found the right person.”

“Really? So who did you hire?”

“No one yet, but I'll interview him tomorrow. He's a friend of Pietros.”

“How do you know he will be the right choice if you haven't met him yet?”

“If he's a friend of Pietros, he must be a good person and a hard worker. I have a good feeling about this.”

“The same you had about Pietros?” asked with a smile. He quickly learned, his husband had a good heart and acted on impulse. He couldn't really fault his decision of hiring Pietros, the young cook proved himself a capable staff member.

“Stop teasing me. I know you like Pietro as much as me.”

“I like a little bit more than our cook.”

“You're not too bad yourself.”

“How about you show me?”

“Here? In the dining room?”

“My dear husband, I'm always up for some love from you.”

“Just some?” Peter was still bit anxious about having sex, complete and full sex.

“Peter, look at me. I mean it, loving can be many things and what we have done so far please me greatly.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Why don't you join me?” Tony stretched his hand towards Peter, waiting for him to take it.

Peter hold his husband's hand, got up and sat on his lap.

“I must admit, I enjoy that too.”  
He lowered his head and kissed Tony. Lots of more kissing happened followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Peter's PA. Peter also decided it's time to be fully intimate with his husband again, even if it means suffer through some pain. Also some party planning will throw Peter in panic.

Chapter 6  
Private studio at 10.30 am.

Peter was finally sitting across Pietros' friend. His name was Nadir, he was about 10 years older than Peter himself, about the same height but a little more muscular. He had the same lovely skin tone, but he had a more mature aura that surrounded him.

“ Pietros talked about you, but I was curious to know what made you decide to change field and to relocate? I've never been to London, but I'm pretty sure the atmosphere is different than here in the country.”

“Sir, after many years in the city I can assure you I found out the fast pace of London does not suit me. I moved there for personal reasons and when my personal situation changed, I had the chance to pursue what I wanted.”

“ If you are really sure working for me and living in the country is what you really want, I'd like to to offer you the job.”

“And I'd gladly accept it. If I'm not mistaken my position require an immediate start?”

“Yes, it does. I can arrange for a moving company to help you with your belongings.”

“it won't be necessary Sir. My landlady has offered to lend me her van to move. Most of my stuff is still in boxes. I could be back before dinner.”

“It would be great. So you are officially part of the team.”

The older boy chuckled and asked “Team? What team?”

“My team of course. Pietros was the first member and you'll be the second.” Peter extended the contract and a pen towards Nasir.

Nasir quickly signed the contract, got up and shook Peters hand. “I will be back by 4 pm Sir. Should I parked the van at the back?”

“Yes, it would be easier for you to move your things to your rooms. Before leaving, make sure to talk with Friday, he will show you your accommodation.”

The two young men left the studio and parted ways.

❇❇❇ Garden ❇❇❇

Peter was sitting in the garden, working on his laptop. He finally decided to go on with enrollment for his degree. He felt like his life was going to change even more after this step. Somehow after marriage he still felt like the boy was living with his father, but starting his uni study made him feel like like an adult.

Once he finished his degree, he would be able to contribute to his family business and wealth. Tony encouraged him to work in his company and even offered to help him with setting up his own business. Peter knew he was lucky to have such a supportive husband, but couldn't shake the feeling he needed to prove himself. He wanted to be a good husband and give Tony everything he wanted. Tony didn't explicitly say it, but he knew his husband's biggest desire was to have children. He would make a great father and raising a family with him wasn't as scary as it probably should, considering he didn't deeply know his husband. 

The only downside would be the act of getting pregnant. Peter did enjoy the moment of intimacy he had with his husband, but the thought of having sex again filled him anxiety. He was scared of pain, he couldn't help it. 

‘I can keep avoiding it’ he thought to himself. Peter wanted to give Tony a family and a bit of pain wasn't going to stop.

He quickly shut down his laptop, got up and walked towards his new assistant quarter. He knocked at the door, waited for Nasir to open the door.

“Oh, it's you Sir. How can I help you?”  
“I hope you are settled and find your quarter satisfying. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind get some items from the Spa. I need some salts and oils.”  
“Of course. Do you have any preference regarding the aroma?”  
“Not really, I'm not sure…”  
“Please forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but is it a special occasion or …”

Peter couldn't control his blushing and Nasir thought his new boss was going to spontaneously combust.  
“Forget I said anything Sir. You just go upstairs get in the bathtub and I'll come in a few minutes with just the perfect product.”  
“Thanks Nasir.”

Peter was relaxing in the bathtub for the past few minutes, the relaxing fragrance of lavender oil filling the air. Nasir also light up some candles and turn on the radio, luckily he didn't ask any more questions. He was almost falling asleep, when he heard the door open and his husband standing at the entrance.

Tony looked somehow transfixed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Peter. Seeing him laying in the tub, wet and with a surprised look in his eyes stirred a fire in his body. He slowly walked to him, kneeled on the side at the tub and gently touched Peter's face.  
“You are too much of a temptation my dear husband. You better get out of here and get dressed or we will be late for dinner.”  
It was the perfect opportunity for Peter, he could initiate it without being too awkward.

“What if I want to?”  
“Are you aware of what you are saying?”  
“I know exactly what I'm saying. I want to be with you...again...like on our first night.”  
“Oh Peter, I haven't desired anything more intensively.”  
From the bathtub to the bed the trip was quick. Tony carried him to the bed, not bothering with the dripping water. He deposited on the rich embroidery bed cover. He stood for few seconds admiring his young husband laying there naked. He was burning with an uncontrollable fire.   
Peter was suddenly scared, something in his husband eyes changed. He could see he was loosing control. He was quickly being covered by Tony's body, his mouth was everywhere. 

“You would be better if you turn around.” 

Peter didn't have time to reply, as he was being manhandled into position. Tony was quick to use his mouth on him again.

“You look delicious. I think I might have a taste.”

Peter attempted to ask what he meant, but he immediately felt his mouth on his backside. He felt his husband young reaching deep inside of him, maybe it was going to be better than their first time.  
The delicious torture went on for a while, until Tony stopped. He pulled himself up and whispered to Peter ear.  
“You do taste delicious my darling. Your body is giving me so much pleasure. Can you feel it?”

Tony started rubbing his length along Peter's crack. Between the friction of his backside and his cock rubbing against the bed covers, he could feel the pleasure building up. Almost too soon Peter felt his husband cock pressing in and a burning sensation spreading through his lower body. He immediately grip the cover and bit his arm to prevent himself from screaming. The pain was once again overwhelming. He could feel Tony keep grunting above him with each push.

“Baby you… so tight...I'm not gonna last long...I wanna...fuck you… forever...mine…”

Peter felt like it went on forever, Tony was pulling at his hair with one hand, while holding on his right hip with the other. Each push was followed by dirty talk, his husband certainly seemed to enjoy that.  
One final push and Peter thought his husband couldn't get baby deeper. They laid together, still joined for a while. Then, like the first time, Tony got up, went to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth and cleaned up his young husband.

“I hope I didn't hurt you again. I don't know what is about you, but I see you like this...naked and… I loose control.”  
Peter smiled at him and said “It was better, but I'm still a bit sore.”  
“Come here, let me massage you.” said Tone , stretching his open arms towards him.  
“Actually, I wouldn't mind having dinner now.”  
“You're not wrong. We need to recover our energy after all.”

❇❇❇❇ Dinner room ❇❇❇   
During dinner they discuss about Peter's PA the mansion and possible changes that Peter wanted. Tony wanted to give everything his husband could possibly desire even if it means completely re-do the manor.  
He also breached the subject of throwing a party for some of his friends and business partner from London.

“I know it hasn't been long since our wedding, but in my position I can't wait too long to organize a dinner party. We have to introduce ourselves as married couple.”

“Of course I understand. Do you already have a date in mind?”

“I was thinking the 18th. Do you think you can plan it on your own, I will be terribly busy with my lawyers trying to set up my new business”

Inside Peter was trembling, but he was determined not to show it.

“Absolutely, just give me the list of your guests. Nasir and I will handle it.”

“Thank you darling.”

Once they finish dinner and went back to their room, Peter excuse himself and said “I will just going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I'll be back in a minute.” and quickly left the room.  
Instead of going to the kitchen he went to Nasir quarter and furiously knocked at the door. He heard footsteps on the other side at the door and soon after the door was open.

“Sir, what happened? Are you OK?”  
“No, I'm not Nasir. This is a catastrophe.”  
“Sir you have to calm down and tell me what happened.”  
“You're right. It's just… I can't… it too soon… and I can't do it...and it will be terrible…”  
Nasir grabbed the young boy by the arm and said  
“Look at me in the eyes. Like that. Now take a deep breath and slowly tell me what happened.”  
“Tony wants me to organize a party for his friends in less the too week and I have no idea what to do.”  
“That's what I'm here for. You don't have to worry Sir. It's not the first time I'm in a similar situation. Now you go back to your room and first thing well do tomorrow morning after breakfast is having a meeting and start organize this event. It will be a success.”  
“Do you think so Nasir?”  
“Of course. You'll the right people on your team afterall.”  
Peter did feel more relaxed, he smiled and after thanking Nasir, followed his suggestion and went back to bed. A long day, or better days were shed of him.


End file.
